


how wonderful life is

by summerwines



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerwines/pseuds/summerwines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima likes it when things are simple and uncomplicated. He likes it when the weather's nice, when he finds a good song, when he's with Yamaguchi, blocking out everything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how wonderful life is

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tsukiyama week. Put together prompts from Days 1 and 2 (holding hands; family members) since I missed Day 1. Will post a playlist for this soon, maybe. Hope you all like it!

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

 

**~**

 

 **one** **.**

They fill his ears: soft sounds from a movie about a girl, trapped in a world behind a tunnel. It calms him, after tiring hours of practice. Towards his house he walks, with music latched to his ears. Somehow, while he thinks of how the piano reminds him of rain, it rains.

At his home, he and his friend spend the night together. They're in nothing but boxer shorts, both of them wet from the walk. They wipe each other with towels before they settle on the bed. This time, the soundtrack plays on a loudspeaker.

When late night comes, something happens, while thunder booms outside.

“I wished it would rain today,” says Yamaguchi, his friend, smiling in that small way that he does. “And it happened. It's so weird.”

They're lying on their sides, against each other, legs tangled, crotches touching. He, Tsukishima, rubs them closer together.

The music continues to play.

“I really like it when you hold my hand like this,” says Yamaguchi.

“You're warm,” comes the answer.

Yamaguchi moans and buries his face under Tsukishima's neck. “ _Tsukki_. You should speak for yourself. Your chest—” Yamaguchi smells him. “It's really warm.”

This is his friend. _His friend_.

“Why do I still call you my friend?” says Tsukishima.

“Mmm, I don't know.”

Thunder booms outside.

Tsukishima has to shut his eyes. His nails dig into Yamaguchi's palm.

“You're scared.”

“No I'm not.”

“Don't worry, Tsukki. You're still handsome when you're scared.”

Tsukishima grunts. “God, fuck.”

They pull each other into a long, hot kiss. Tsukishima holds up Yamaguchi's face. Yamaguchi puts a hand behind Tsukishima's head. They smell like sweat from practice and rain from outside. It's dreadful, but when their lips separate, Tsukishima still goes to kiss Yamaguchi's neck and takes in as much of his smell as he can.

“Take my hand, Tsukki, please.”

The playlist has ended.

Tsukishima holds on to Yamaguchi, whose heart beats so fast, whose body is warmer than anything he's ever touched. The sounds around them: only rain, only hollowed breaths.

Their resolve for the night is to kiss and to jack each other off and to stop calling each other “friends.”

“Because you're really handsome too and I want to bite your face off,” reasons Tsukishima.

Once they find release and once they wipe off the cum on their stomachs, Tsukishima stands and chooses another song to play. It's still a soundtrack, still soft instrumental from a movie that reminds him of being younger, and happier.

He kisses the person he loves once more, before they give in to sleep. They linger. Their eyes brood once they part.

“One more time,” says Tsukishima.

“Yes please.”

They do it. They kiss again. Their palms are sweaty; fingers sneak into each other's boxer shorts. They refuse to stop. _You can't do this to me. You're making my heart beat like crazy._ Tsukishima kisses him and kisses him. This is what happens, on the day the rain falls, because somebody wished it.

 

**two.**

It is sunny the next day; also a weekend. Tsukishima wishes for nothing to ruin his mood.

He feels like listening to hard rock – electric guitars, voices with husk.

It wakes Yamaguchi up. He groans to it. He hugs Tsukishima, who lies awake beside him, listening to the music.

“Won't that wake your parents up?” Yamaguchi yawns.

“Don't care. I'm sure they're up anyway.” Tsukishima, in the zone, nods his head to the music.

Yamaguchi kisses the side of Tsukishima's torso. “Okay, Tsukki.”

A little smile comes to Tsukishima's face. He continues to nod and he starts to mouth the lyrics.

Yamaguchi looks up to him. He leans, as if he's on his tiptoes. Another kiss is planted, this time on Tsukishima's chin.

Tsukishima obliges, driven by Yamaguchi's actions.

The music, as it gets to the bridge, makes him braver.

He grabs Yamaguchi from behind his knees. He positions them so they can sit up, then stand up.

Yamaguchi moans in between their kisses. He has to snake his arms behind Tsukishima's neck; and his legs cross around Tsukishima's back.

“Someday, I want you to fuck me in the air,” Yamaguchi has to say, whining straight to Tsukishima's face, prompting Tsukishima's jaw to tighten.

Of course, he can only support such weight for so long. And of course, they have to face the reality of the parent calling them down for breakfast.

Tsukishima hopes his lips don't look too swollen. The both of them have marks on their collarbones, so both opt to wear hoodies. Tsukishima also wears his headphones, skips tracks to listen to a ballad.

In the dining room, Tsukishima's mother has set bowls of cereal for the two of them, nothing too special. She stands fixing her earrings, her dress a striking red. With her free hand, she pins a list of reminders on the refrigerator. Lists like these are staples at the Tsukishima household.

_Out for a whole-day gathering. Remember:_

_1\. Microwave lasagna for 10 minutes only_

_2\. Make sure to sweep the floors (THOROUGHLY)_

_3\. No friends allowed in the house except Tadashi-kun_

She ruffles her son's hair, and she points to the reminders, smiles some. She walks out of the room, after also ruffling Yamaguchi's hair.

They eat their cereal in silence. Tsukishima eyes the guy beside him, chewing loud enough so Tsukishima can hear it behind the headphones. Yamaguchi's cheeks are bloated. Tsukishima holds back a smile.

Tsukishima's father comes in, looking panicked, as if searching for something.

“Um, uncle—I think those are your keys right there.” Yamaguchi points to said keys on one of the counter tops.

For this, Tsukishima's dad gives Yamaguchi a thumbs up and a grin with teeth, no words.

Yamaguchi watches as Tsukishima's parents leave. From a big glass window in the kitchen, they can see them getting into the car.

They leave. Bright light enters the dining hall. Outside, Tsukishima sees trees that sway. He imagines they're singing along to the next track in his player. He squints. Slowly, he turns to Yamaguchi, who chews as per usual. It makes Tsukishima smile.

He decides to take off his headphones. He proceeds to pull his seat nearer to Yamaguchi, puts the headphones on Yamaguchi's head.

“W—Tsukki? Why?”

“It's a love song.”

“I don't understand.” Yamaguchi shakes his head, gulping down cereal. “It's—It's in English.”

Tsukishima chuckles, and he ties Yamaguchi's hand with his. His grip is ever tight.

“I'm not gonna tell you what it means.”

Instead, _I'll kiss you and you're gonna get what it means anyway._

Tsukishima touches Yamaguchi's cheek and presses their lips together.

“You're not my friend,” says Tsukishima, not sure why he said such a thing.

“I _was_ though,” says Yamaguchi, smiling hard, hand now holding on to Tsukishima's chest.

Indeed, he was. Yamaguchi, who wished it'd rain, was there during many days of rain and during all the sunny days. Tsukishima looks back and wishes for more chances to make up for times when he spoke harshly, when he treated Yamaguchi like shit.

“We can practice in my backyard today,” Tsukishima says. “It's sunny enough.”

“Practice what?”

He wants to say, _What the fuck else?_ Instead, he goes: “Receives. You can jump serve too, if you want.”

At this, Yamaguchi lights up. He nods. “Yes.” He hugs Tsukishima. “Yes, Tsukki.”

It's the very least Tsukishima can do, for someone who makes him this happy. It's two wishes in one stone: _make sure I'm happy, make up for making_ _Yamaguchi_ _sad._

 

**three.**

When they decide to look for a video game to kill time on a Sunday, they find in Akiteru's room an old GameBoy Color, complete with an unfinished Pokemon Silver. It works completely fine. His brother must really be uncool, to be so lazy to leave a game like this unfinished.

“He probably had more important things to do,” says Yamaguchi. “Or maybe he did finish it. He just—Started over.”

“Tch. Maybe,” says Tsukishima.

Today, it's cloudy, just the right temperature to be lazy. Tsukishima would have wanted to put on a folk song on the loud speaker, but he guesses 8-bit music from Pokemon is fine as well.

Yamaguchi, hair smelling of shampoo, sits between Tsukishima's legs. Tsukishima mouths at Yamaguchi's neck. Tsukishima plays with his sleeve. Yamaguchi is busy, because Lugia won't stay in the damn Ultra Ball. He wishes Yamaguchi would stop, because the video game was a mistake, no matter how much Yamaguchi is a fan of retro gaming.

“Give me that.” Tsukishima makes Yamaguchi let go of the console. While hunched, arms sneaked under Yamaguchi's armpits, Tsukishima grunts, throws the only Heavy Ball in the backpack. It doesn't work.

Only after throwing ten Great Balls and thirteen more Ultra Balls does Tsukishima catch the Pokemon.

“Fucking done.” Tsukishima saves his progress and drops the GameBoy on the bed. He gets his wish, then and there, because finally, they can move on to other things. The 8-bit music stops. They're left with only voices.

Yamaguchi laughs, better than any sound from a player, and he turns to his side so he can flash a smile at Tsukishima, a smile that gives Tsukishima life, to be completely frank.

“Love you, Tsukki,” goes Yamaguchi. From where his head is, Yamaguchi's nose looks squishy and Tsukishima would very much like to eat it up.

“Did you hear me, Tsukki?”

Tsukishima fixes his glasses. He's flaring, inwardly. His heart is thudding.

“L—I—Uh—”

Tsukishima tried to say it with a song, days and days ago. Now Yamaguchi says it, directly. He really is the coolest person alive, Tsukishima thinks.

“Love you—” Tsukishima puts his mouth on Yamaguchi's shoulder, mumbles, in the most formal phrasing, “I love you very much, Tadashi.”

Yamaguchi smiles. He covers his face, shakes. “Ah, Tsukki, so embarrassing.” He laughs, makes Tsukishima want to kiss him. Yamaguchi bites his lip, and looks back to Tsukishima. Their hands manage to find each other.

“In the air, Tsukki?” says Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima's jaw tightens.

“I—I don't know what you mean.”

He mock-frowns. “You do.”

Tsukishima makes a home under Yamaguchi's chin. “Yeah—I do.”

“So what's the plan the plan Tsukki?”

Tsukishima gulps.

“Let's do it.”

 

~

 

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_

_that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_**(Your Song. _Elton John)_**_

**~**

**f** **in.**

 


End file.
